Como estaciones
by YnK.DPazha
Summary: Yaoi. Un verano que ilumina senitmientos. Un otoño que barre como hojas una amistad. El duro invierno que hace reaccionar. Y una bella primavera que trae unas sensaciones
1. Chapter 1

**Ciao~ Mis queridas lectoras. No soy de esas lectoras que escriben mucho, pero fuera de la civilización (sin cable, Internet, tele, sin yaoi) me dedique a escribir. Y se que una amiga agradecerá que no escriba algo emo como siempre lo hago.**

**Advertencia: Fic dividido en 2 capítulos. Contiene yaoi/slash, a quien no le guste este tema...NO LEA!**

**I.E no me pertenece…**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Como estaciones"<strong>_

"_**Verano":**_

Mes de julio lleno de calor, como no si se encontraban en medio del verano. Un chico sonrió. ¿Por qué? Sonrió por la simple razón de ver y sentir como la tibia brisa movía tiernamente los árboles. Se acordaba de la persona que quería, la que tenia la mirada dulce, tierna y tibia (1). Bajo un poco la vista y distinguió un rayo de sol que se colaba entre el espeso follaje de los árboles. Volvió a sonreír. Si solo esos abrazos casuales que para el eran un rayo de sol fueran solo para el.  
>Recordaba perfectamente su forma. Como no hacerlo si lo veía todos los días. Su cabello largo celeste ligeramente verdoso. El color avellana (2) de sus ojos. Su piel clara como la luna…diablos ya parecía una chica adolescente enamorada.<br>Y técnicamente lo era….aunque la diferencia es que el era un chico. Pero cierto era que estaba enamorado. Enamorado de Kazemaru Ichirouta, el chico que a sus ojos era un perfecto día de verano.

"_**Otoño":**_

Algo oscuro traía Octubre, y no eran las nubes que traían las primeras lloviznas de la época. No más bien parecía que barría una amistad, como se barren las hojas de los árboles al caer al suelo. Para todos era extraño mirarlos, habían sido mejores amigos casi desde que se conocieron. ¿Por qué ese cambio tan brusco? Nadie lo entendía. El verano hizo que uno de ellos entrara en conocimiento de sus sentimientos, mientras que el otro pensaba que algo iba mal con su amigo. ¿Le había hecho daño? Imposible. ¿Por qué de un momento a otro su amistad se estaba enfriando, tal como la calidez se aleja en cuanto se acerca el invierno? Fuera lo que fuera, la distancia se iba incrementando.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonno...¿Qué les parece? Mmm...El domingo subo el siguiente capitulo...espero. <strong>

**(1) Las miradas tranmiten emosiones ¿no?  
>(2) Avellana...bueno los ojos avellanas correctamente son los ojos<strong>** cafe-****verdosos, pero para este personaje uno se ****refiere a la cascara de la avellana, cafe-rojiso.  
><strong>

**Otra cosa...¿Les gusto el fic?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ciao~ Como estan adoradas y bonitas lectores? Si lo se... me retrace y mucho, sorry! Se me borro todo! Yo subi la primera parte y termine de hacer la segunda en un ratito...y guarde mil y tantas veces, y ninguna se guardo .( Bueno me había gustado mas como estaba antes pero...aqui un intento de re-escritura...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Como estaciones (2 parte)"<strong>_

_**"Invierno": **_

Enero era frío y duro, bueno así lo sentía Kazemaru. El solo pensar que la gran amistad que tenia se había quebrado como un fino trozo de hielo, lo… ¿frustraba? ¿Lo enojaba? ¿Lo deprimía? No tenia idea. Solo sabia que mirara donde mirara esa persona llegaba a su mente. ¿Por qué? Fácil, porque al mirar hacia la ventana, distinguía la fría lluvia que caía. Fría como la persona que extrañaba, fría como su mirada cuando veía a cualquier persona que no fuera especial para el. Fría como cuando lo miro eso ultimo día de otoño. ¿Qué había motivado ese cambio? Y lo que no entendía, ¿por qué le dolía tanto? Volvió a posar su mirada en su hogar tan calido, justo como los abrazos que el le daba. Le hacia recordar cuando el goleador le tomaba inocentemente del brazo o la manga al cruzar la calle -"Eres muy distraído"- Esa era la respuesta que el mayor (aunque solo le sea por unos meses) le daba. Sonrió. Tal vez, solo tal vez, Midorikawa tenía razón. Le quería al goleador. Tardo harto en darse cuenta. Dicen que la mente humana es compleja, pero el corazón es difícil de entender. Y el agradecía al triste invierno que veía por la ventana. Triste como el corazón de su querido goleador. De su invierno más preciado.

**_"Primavera":_**

¿Qué había pasado? Pensemos. Primavera un día cualquiera al final de abril. El amor estaba en aire y nadie escapaba sus redes. Tal vez Endo Mamoru, aunque el no viene al caso, dos amigos cercanos de el si. Ambos estaban en la convenientemente vacía casa del peli-largo. Solo se escuchaban respiraciones rápidas. ¿O eran ráfagas de viento que se colaban por la ligeramente abierta ventana? Los olores de las flores del jardín se confundían con los perfumes propios de la habitación. ¿Cuáles? Las colonias que esa mañana ambos se habían puesto, el olor que provenía de los cuerpos de los muchachos. ¿Quién escapa del amor? Nadie. Y ambos lo sabían. Ya estaban grandes para los chocolates, flores (aunque Goenji no dejaba pasar la oportunidad cuando Yuka jugaba con su Kazemaru, de dejarle ramos de flores cerca para que adornaran el cabello azul cielo que el joven tenia). Y el asexuado defensa tampoco dejaba de comparar al peli-crema con el invierno, aunque mientras mas lo conocía se pasaba por la mente que hasta en el se convertía en primavera. Una primavera que, (en el momento en el que un para nada ahogado grito), siempre recordaran en sus corazones. Pues, bueno, será difícil que el verano y la primavera se olviden del otro. Porque donde una termina la otra empieza...literalmente.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonno...¿Qué os parecio? Como recompensa a las chicas que me dejaron un comentario del cap pasado, pueden pedirme un fic, de la pareja que quieran (solo para las que me dejaron uno, a las tacañas que no se dieron el tiempo de dejarlo...pueden decirme una pareja y una situacion y tal vez, les haga uno). Acepto cualquier pareja MENOS ENKAZE! Ni aunque me rogaran haría un historia de esa pareja. Bueno eso...<strong>

_**Ciao~** **grazie~ por su paciensia.**_


End file.
